Sengoku Vampire: The Fruits That Blossom in the Dark
by Gokai Crew
Summary: Youkai Academy: A safe haven for monster kind to learn about coexistence with humanity. But what happens when 3 human warriors enter the scene? The locks are now open and the curtain rises on the battlefield, and neither humanity, nor monster-kind, will be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Gokai Silver: Hello faithful readers. It's been a long time coming, but here's the first chapter o** **f Sengoku + Vampire. I decided to forgo the preview polls and just post the stories on their own once their first chapters have been completed, and go from there. I hope you guys enjoy my first solo project.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither I nor my crewmates own Rosario + Vampire or Kamen Rider Gaim**

Sengoku + Vampire: Fruits That Blossom In The Dark Chapter 1: A New Era Begins

The area around was desolate and barren. There was little to no vegetation and the area was covered in tombstones. Instead of the normal blue, the morning sky was dark and murky. Though to most it would seem almost frightening, the eerie surroundings meant little to the three young men who were walking down through the scenery.

The first young man had long dark black hair tied up with a dark red bandana, and vibrant blue eyes. His name was Kenji Ryo. Kenji wore the standard student uniform, but with a black coat with red trimming over it.

The second young man had shaggy black hair that reached the bottom of his neck, and dark brown eyes. His name was Sho Takumi. Sho also wore the standard uniform, with a blue jacket with orange trimming on it.

The third member of the group had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. His name was Riku Ichiro. Like the other two, Riku wore the standard uniform with a jacket over it. His jacket was was dark green with gold trimming on it.

The trio walked lazily towards the school slightly in the distance, Kenji on the left, Sho in the middle, and Riku on the right. As they walked the only sounds were Kenji's complaining.

"I can't believe we're being sent to this hellhole" he groaned. "Out of all the places they send us, they pick a school, literally filled with people willing to kill us." Sho rolled his eyes at that.

"You knew what you were getting into when you accepted the responsibility. Accept it and stop whining" Kenji scowled.

"Bullshit! No one told me we were gonna be sent to a school for monsters!" Riku sighed

"I know it sucks Kenji, but it's too late to turn back, and your constant complaining will only make things worse" Kenji huffed at that, and scowled further. Sho started to snicker at this. Kenji turned towards Sho and started to rant.

"Oh Shut up Takumi or I'll kick your ass!" Sho responded in kind.

"You wanna go Ryo? Cause I have no problems shutting you up!" The two growled at each other until they heard a female voice call out.

"Watch Out!" They turned and saw a girl coming towards them down the exact center of the path. Where Sho was standing. Caught unaware, the two were unable to move in time.

WHAM!

She slammed into Sho, sending the bike flying into Kenji's head. All three of them fell to the ground, Kenji off to the side, and the girl on top of Sho. Riku fortunately had seen her in time, and avoided the collision.

"Ouch" all three of them said at once. The girl shook the stars out of her head and adjusted so she was on her knees, allowing both her and Sho to get a better look at each other. Sho went bright red. She was incredibly cute! She had long pink hair, green eyes and a pretty face. She was wearing what they assumed was the standard female uniform, along with a leather choker with a silver cross attached to it. She saw Sho's face turn red and leaned in slightly.

"I'm sorry, I must've fainted again. Are you ok?" Sho, at a slight lost for words could only mumble.

"Yeah, I'm fine" From his left he could hear Kenji grouse.

"Yeah, he's fine, he's not the one who got brained with a friggin' bike wheel" The girl apparently didn't hear him, but noticed a cut on Sho's cheek.

"Oh dear, you're bleeding" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small handkerchief.

"It's nothing. I'm fine" Sho insisted. By this point, Kenji had sat up, and along with Riku, was watching this exchange amusedly.

"No it's not." She frowned as she dabbed the cut. Once she had cleaned it, she pulled her hand back before she stiffened, her eyes glazing over. Sho noticed this.

"Is something wrong?" The girl seemingly didn't hear him, bringing the handkerchief close to her face.

"Wha… what's this?" she murmured. To their shock, she locked the blood right off the handkerchief. "It's so good." All three boys widened their eyes.

Before any of them could react, she wrapped her arms around Sho's neck and started to press against him. Sho blinked in shock.

"What the hell?" The girl ran her tongue over her teeth, and Sho noticed her canines were sharper than normal, almost like fangs. He heard her speak

"I'm sorry" she leaned slightly closer "But you see, I'm a vampire" At that, she lunged and bit him in the neck. Sho, Kenji, and Riku all spoke at once.

"What the fuck?!" Sho jerked his shoulder in an attempt to dislodge her fangs from his neck. He noticed the bite didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought it would. The girl quickly backed up, looking very embarrassed. Sho started to rub his neck.

"What was that for?" The girl blushed slightly before bowing her head a bit.

"I'm sorry, but your blood smelled so nice, and I was so hungry" Sho's eyebrow twitched before he sighed

"It's fine, just don't do it again" He stopped rubbing his neck, as the irritation had ceased by this point. The girl nodded. "So you're a vampire huh?" She pressed her fingers together before nodding again, this time much more shyly

"Yes I am. Do you… like vampires?" By this point, Kenji had gotten up, and was standing near Riku. Kenji leaned in and started to whisper

"You think they remember we're here" Riku shook his head.

"Probably not." They started to snigger before Sho started to talk again.

"Don't know, never met one before. You seem nice though." The girl blushed at that. Sho thought it was adorable. She then blinked, remembering her manners.

"Oh how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself" She stood up. "My name is Moka Akashiya. What's your name?" Sho stood up before speaking.

"Name's Sho Takumi. Jackass on the left is Kenji Ryo, jackass on the right is Riku Ichiro" The two stopped sniggering and waved slightly before speaking in unison.

"Hi" Moka smiled brightly before bowing.

"Nice to meet you" Riku smiled slightly

"Nice to meet you as well" He looked to Kenji, who was looking really bored, then elbowed him in the ribs to get him to focus.

"What?" Riku pointed towards Moka. "Oh, right. Nice to meet you" Moka smiled before turning back to Sho.

"Are you three new to Youkai Academy?" Sho nodded, and Moka's smile brightened. "That's great! I'm a freshman too! Do you guys wanna be friends? I don't know anyone here and it's kind of intimidating." Sho looked over to Riku and Kenji for their answers. Riku nodded slightly while Kenji just shrugged uncaringly. Sho looked back to Moka and smiled.

"We'd like that." Moka squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Sho's blush returned in full force while Riku and Kenji started laughing at them. Sho mouthed 'I'm going to kill you' towards them, and the laughter increased in intensity. Moka pulled back and broke the hug.

"Thank you Sho-kun." She turned towards Kenji and Riku. "You too, Riku-kun, Kenji-kun" The pair just waved it off. "C'mon then, we don't wanna be late for the entrance ceremony" She grabbed Sho's hand and ran forward, pulling him along, with Kenji and Riku behind them. Riku turned to Kenji as they walked.

"So, what do you think about this place now?" Kenji looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke.

"It's gonna be interesting, i'll give you that." The two shared a laugh, then ran to catch up to their friends.

* * *

The trio had lost Moka during the entrance ceremony, and made their way to class. Luckily, they all had the same homeroom. The walked into class and sat down in the middle row of desks. As more students filed in, their homeroom teacher entered. She was a young, pretty woman with short blond hair styled so it looked like she had cat ears on top of her head. She was wearing a spaghetti strap top, short skirt, and a pair of glasses. But her most pronounced feature was the yellow furred cat tail swaying behind her.

"Welcome to Youkai Academy!" she cheered, bringing cheers from the students. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome!"

Sho, Kenji and Riku didn't cheer, but even they couldn't suppress a small smile at their teacher's bright disposition. Maybe their time here wouldn't be so bad. Nekonome-sensei pulled out a pointer and continued.

"Now, as I'm sure you're all aware, this is a school for monsters!" The three of them were unsurprised at this statement. This was why they got sent here in the first place. Nekonome-sensei continued

"So, like it or not, humans run the world! We monsters have to learn to coexist with them. That is the mission of this school! To coexist peacefully with the humans! Which brings us to rule 1: Always maintain your human disguise. This is our first key of survival amongst humans. To practice disguising yourself, never reveal your true form to your fellow students."

With that, the three let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. With this rule, they wouldn't need to worry about the truth being discovered. Their worry returned slightly when they heard another student speak.

"But can't we just eat all the humans ma'am?" At this, they turned and saw the student who said that. He had slicked back brown hair and a few piercings on his face. The three narrowed their eyes as he continued. "I could start with all the cute girls." He licked his lips at that. Nekonome-sensei sighed before speaking.

"That's just silly!. There are no humans around. The school is behind a special barrier so no human has ever seen it. Well, seen it and lived."

Kenji almost snorted at that, but caught himself. Suddenly, the door slid open, the sound cutting off the rather morbid conversation. A voice called out.

"I'm sorry! I got lost after the welcoming ceremony and.. I'm sorry I'm late!"

"It's alright" Nekonome-sensei smiled reassuringly. "Just take an empty seat anywhere"

The person stepped into the room, revealing herself to be Moka. Suddenly, all the boys except for Sho, Kenji and Riku stood up, gaping at the beautiful girl walking down the aisles between the desks.

"W-who is that?"

"So cute..."

"That hair…"

"That can't be a disguise. She's too...too" the sentence was finished by almost all the males in the room.

"BEAUTIFUL!"

Moka was surprised at the comments about her beauty, but smiled good-naturedly and continued. When she reached the middle, she saw the three compatriots sitting next to each other.

"Hmm?" She looked straight at Sho, and the brown haired boy blushed under her gaze. "Is that you Sho-kun?" Sho nodded, and her smiled widened as she realized the two next to him must be Kenji and Riku. "It is you Sho-kun!" as she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him. Sho's blush went thermonuclear and Kenji and Riku started laughing. She turned to them and and hugged them both. "And Kenji-kun and Riku-kun! We're all in the same class together! Isn't it great?" Kenji and Riku nodded, while Sho was still blushing too hard to answer. To say the rest of males in the class were displeased would be an understatement, and they made themselves heard.

"Huh? Who are those guys?"

"How do they rate a hug from her?"

"Lucky little bastards!"

While this was going on, the student who recommended eating humans was grinning lecherously towards Moka as his tongue snaked out of his mouth slightly. He had found something new to play with

* * *

Once homeroom ended, Moka wanted to explore the school. Not having anything else to do, our three heroes decided to join her. For the most part, they were being dragged along by the excitable vampire.

"Wow" Moka smiled as she looked down the hallway. "This place is so clean! Neat!"

"Yeah, I guess it is" said Kenji, looking around. "Never really paid much attention to that."

As the four freshmen walked through the halls, the three boys noticed the students stopping and staring at them. Well, staring at Moka at least. It was obvious they were lusting after her from the look in their eyes, and like in the classroom, comments followed.

"Whoah!"

"What a babe!"

"I gotta date her!"

"Who're those guys with her?"

"Who cares?"

"If they get in my way, they're dinner!"

Sho, Kenji and Riku narrowed their eyes slightly, but said nothing. As long as they only made comments, there was no reason to interfere. The group soon stopped at a vending machine. Moka got tomato juice, while Sho got a water, Kenji got a soda, and Riku got an ice tea.

"How do you guys like Youkai Academy so far?" Moka asked as she took a drink from her can.

"It's…. interesting" Sho commented. Kenji snorted at that.

"I'll say. This place is nuts"

"It'll at least be a good place to study" Riku stated. Moka nodded at that.

"I think we're gonna have a lot of fun here" she said with a smile. "Don't you guys think so?"

"H-hai" Sho nodded with a blush. Kenji shrugged his shoulders, while Riku nodded with a small smile.

The four friends finished their drinks, tossed them in the trash, and continued exploring. Once again, they were subjugated to the stares of their classmates, with Moka being oblivious to the lust directed at her, and the hate directed at her three companions. Kenji gave Sho and Riku a look that said 'how can someone be this oblivious?'. Before they could give a response, they turned a corner and saw a taller student, who they recognized as the one who wished to eat humans.

"Hey babe." he spoke as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Moka Akashiya right? Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're cute"

"Thank you" Moka nodded slightly. "Um… who are you?"

"Name's Saizou" he introduced with a smile. "I'm one of your new classmates"

"Oh," Moka nodded. "Nice to meet you… I suppose."

"I'm sure. By the way," Saizou grinned before reaching out and grabbing Sho and Kenji by the lapels of their jackets. Moka gasped at this while the three boys glared at him. "Why is a girl like you hanging out with three pathetic wimps like these?"

Before Moka could try and ask Saizou to let them go, two feet struck Saizou in the chest, causing him to let go and fly back. Sho and Kenji dusted off their jackets before glaring at the taller teen, who glared straight back.

"You little shits" he growled as he got back to his feet. Immediately Moka grabbed Sho and Kenji's wrists and dragged them away from Saizou.

"I'm sorry, but we're in a hurry!" she said hurriedly. "You too Riku-kun, c'mon!" She continued to drag the two, with Riku snickering as he followed, until they happened upon a smaller hall where they'd be alone. Moka stopped, releasing Sho and Kenji's wrists.

"Whew!" Moka sighed in relief. "That was amazing you guys! I never would've thought you guys would be so strong!"

"Thanks" Sho grinned. "But there really was no need to grab us and run. I would've kicked his ass"

"What's this "I" crap?" Kenji said. "I was there too!" Sho just smirked at him.

"Your point?" At that, Kenji's eye began to twitch.

"My point is, if you weren't there I'd have kicked the guys ass no problem" Sho scoffed.

"As if. I'd beat him way before you'd get a single punch in." Kenji took offense to that.

"Do you wanna go Takumi? Cause I'll beat you down right here, right now!" Now Sho was the one who got angry.

"Is that right? I'd like to see you try, you bandana-wearing jackass!"

The two began to trade barbs while Moka looked over towards Riku, who was rubbing his temples at their antics.

"Does this happen often?" she questioned.

"Only on days ending in Y Moka-san" Riku sighed. He then walked up to the two bickering friends and whacked them both on the head. "Enough! You're giving me a headache. Again." The two actually stopped and settled on glaring at each other. "Good, now let's head outside. I'm sure Moka-san wants to explore the rest of the school." Moka nodded and the group headed out, looking for an exit.

"How did you get them to stop fighting so quickly?" Moka asked Riku.

"Just get them to shut up for about 30 seconds and they forget. They've got the attention span of a squirrel." Sho and Kenji turned to them and called out.

"I HEARD THAT!" Riku just grinned.

"I'm sure you did." he said. "I'm sure you did"

* * *

The group made their way outside, nearing the dorms. The area surrounding the dorms was similar to the path leading to the school: barren with no vegetation, littered with eerie trees, tombstones and old bones. To pass the time, Moka started asking the three questions about themselves, and vice versa.

"So," Moka began. "What kind of monsters are you guys?"

"Isn't that against the rules?" Sho asked, hoping to not have to answer the question

"Oh, I forgot about that! But I thought since you know I'm a vampire it'd be alright to ask" she replied.

"To be honest, you don't actually look like a vampire." Kenji piped in.

"Oh, that's because of this rosario seal" Moka said, pointing to the cross hanging from her choker. "When it gets removed I turn into a really scary vampire" she said, with her hands dramatically raised like claws.

"Really?" Sho asked. "I really don't wanna get on your scary side then" Fortunately, the subject of her rosario had distracted Moka from the subject of their monster identitys

"So, before you guys came to Youkai Academy, did you guys go to school in the human world?" Moka asked. The three acted more human than monster, so she assumed they lived in the human world for at least part of their lives.

"We did." Sho said. "We actually live in the same town, so we went to the same school."

"Human schools are the worst aren't they?" Moka asked. "I used to go to school in the human world until this year but all the other students thought I was weird, so I never really had any friends until now. I just hate humans!"

Sho flinched at her words, while Kenji narrowed his eyes and Riku sighed before speaking.

"Y'know, not all humans are bad Moka-san"

"Huh?" Moka questioned. "How can you be so sure" Before Riku could answer Kenji spoke up.

"Because we're human." Moka gasped at that.

"W-what? You're human? H-how? How are you here?"

"We were sent here." This time it was Sho who had spoken, his shoulders slumped slightly. "A diplomatic mission to make friends with monsters. I guess that's not happening"

"But-but-but" Moka sputtered, unsure what to say. She had just said she hated humans, and her new friends were humans.

"We understand if you don't want to see us anymore Moka-san" Sho said sadly before turning around. "We're gonna go and find our dorm rooms. C'mon guys." He started walking towards the dorm, the other two following. Kenji glared at Moka as he walked past, the trio vanishing into the forest. Moka could only stare as they walked away, and her shoulders slumped, her eyes focused towards the ground

* * *

The three friends walked until they reached a clearing, and decided to sit down. Sho sat on a boulder and started sighing depressingly, Kenji leaned against a tree, and Riku started pacing. After a few minutes of the only sound in the clearing being Sho's sighs, Kenji had enough.

"Would you shut up!" He yelled. "Your constant sighing is really pissing me off!" Riku then spoke up.

"Oh lay off" he said, before teasingly remarking "It's not his fault he fell for a vampire" Kenji noticed Sho blush, and burst out laughing. Sho's eye began to twitch slightly, before he snapped.

"Oh shut up!" he yelled out before looking back towards the ground. In a more depressed tone "It's not like it matters anyway. She hates humans"

"Because she's only had bad experiences with humans dumbass" Riku said bluntly. "I'm sure if you had talked to her, she'd change her mind. But you assumed that since she said she didn't like humans, she'd hate you."

"And you know what they say about when you assume" Kenji piped in. "You make an ass out of you and me. And you my friend, made an ass out of yourself." Sho glared again, before leaning back against the boulder.

"Yeah you're right." He admitted. "I fucked up. And now I have no idea what to do"

"Talk to her" Riku suggested. "She's not unreasonable. I'm sure she'll listen if you listen to her" With that advice, Sho brightened and stood up.

"Alright, let's go find Moka-chan!" He started back towards the school, Kenji and Riku soon following.

"He's certainly excitable" muttered Kenji. Riku snorted at that

"Pot, meet kettle" he responded. Kenji glared.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he questioned, an edge in his voiced. Riku just started walking faster, whistling a tune as he strolled. Kenji scowled before muttering "I hate that guy"

* * *

Moka walked through the forest, sad that once again, she was alone. She had just driven off her only friends because she said she hated humans. She never even suspected that they were even human, though Sho's blood did have an odd, yet interesting flavor.

She shook her head. She needed to find them and apologize. She heard rustling behind and spun around expectantly "Sho-kun? Kenji-Kun? Riku-kun?"

"Sorry babe" Saizou grinned ferally. "It's just you and me now. Alone at last"

* * *

The trio walked through the forest searching for Moka, hoping to find her so they could talk. Sho in particular was driven to locate her. Their search was halted when they heard a shrill scream echo throughout the forest.

"What the hell was that?" Kenji wondered. Sho's eyes widened

"Moka-chan!" he yelled as he ran toward the noise, Kenji and Riku quickly following.

* * *

Saizou had reverted to his true form, an orc, and looked hungry for more than just food. He was a hulking beast, with thick, dark skin, dark veins running around his torso, and what looked to be bony-armor-like plating around his arms and neck. His teeth had become razor-sharp and his tongue became disgustingly-long. In short, he was the textbook definition of a monster.

"Don't worry babe" He said sleazily "You'll enjoy it" Before he could continue, three rocks hit his head and he turned to look at who did it. It was the punks from earlier.

"So this is the real you Saizou? Riku uncharacteristically growled. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Sho-kun! Kenji-kun! Riku-kun!" Moka cried out.

"What the hell is he?" Kenji questioned.

"An orc." Sho replied. "All brawn, no brain."

"Beat it you bastards!" Saizou snarled. "This is between me and Moka"

"I'll give you one warning Saizou" Sho threatened. "Leave. Now"

"I'd like to see you three try" Saizou growled.

At that, Sho snorted, and the three pulled out what looked like toy belts, with a small knife one one side, and what looked to be faceplates on the other. The placed the belts on their waists, causing a yellow strap to appear, locking the belts in place. They then pulled out what looked to be bulky padlocks themed after fruits. Sho's was an orange, Kenji's was a banana, and Riku's was a bundle of grapes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Saizou" Sho growled as he glared at him.

"Wait! Please, just leave. You guys don't need to be hurt." Moka cried out. She didn't want them to get hurt because of her. The three turned to her and began to speak.

"Sorry, Moka-san" Riku said, idly spinning the padlock with his finger. "We can't do that"

"You see" Kenji continued "We're not the type of guys who abandon people in their time of need."

"And we're certainly not the kind of people who leave their friends behind." Sho finished, smiling at her.

"Sho-kun, Riku-kun, Kenji-kun" Moka muttered, tears forming. "Thank you" Sho grinned before turning back towards Saizou.

"Ready guys?" Sho said.

"Ready" they replied.

"Well then, " Sho smirked "Let's show this asshole our..."

"HENSHIN!" the three cried at once, clicking open their locks.

" _ **ORANGE/BANANA/BUDOU**_ " the three locks announced, as they opened.

Saizou and Moka heard the sound of a zipper unzip, and looked up to where they heard the noise. Their eyes widened at what they saw. 3 circular zippers had unzipped the sky! In side the zipper they saw some sort of strange forest on the other side. Floating down from inside the zippers were 3 giant mechanical fruits. An orange, a banana, and a bundle of grapes.

The three paid no mind to the giant fruit. They placed the locks onto the center of the belts, and pushed down on the hook of the locks, securing them in the buckle. The belt then cried out

" _ **LOCK ON**_ "

The belts then began to play music. Sho's played japanese horagai music, Kenji's played european trumpet music, while Riku's played chinese erhu and gong music. The allowed the music to play for only a moment, before the pressed down on the blades, "cutting" open the locks, causing the belts to once again make sound.

" _ **SOIYA!/COME ON!/HAI!**_

The giant fruits descended onto the three's heads, generating armor as they attached. Once the armor had fully generated, the fruits split apart, forming outer armor on the three warriors. The belts called out one final time to complete the transformation.

" _ **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!/BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!/BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!**_

Moka and Saizou stood in awe and fear, respectively, of the three warriors standing before them.

Sho's suit was blue with golden accents, and styled after a samurai . The orange had become samurai armor, with rounded shoulder pads. His helmet had an orange back to it, covered in bumps, and a crescent moon ornament. In his right hand he held a sword, the blade styled like a slice of an orange. This was the Daidaimaru. On the left side of his waist was another sword, this one a katana with a gun barrel for the cross guard. This was the Musou Saber. Sho had become Kamen Rider Gaim

Kenji's suit was red with silver accents, and styled after a european knight. The banana had become a knight's armor, with the shoulders being uneven due to its' shape. His helmet had a silver back to it, with yellow, banana shaped horns coming out both sides of the helmet. A blue gem was embedded in his forehead. In his right hand he held a white lance, the guard being yellow to evoke the image of a peeled banana. This was the Banaspear. Kenji had become Kamen Rider Baron.

Riku's suit was green and black with gold accents, and styled after a chinese warrior. The grape bundle had become chinese armor, with the sides becoming flat shoulder pads. His helmet had a purple back to it, with flared designs on the sides, and an ornament on top similar to a topknot. In his hand was a pistol with grape designs on the side, and a gatling gun-esque barrel, with the hammer being shaped like a green grape stem. This was the Budou Ryuhou. Riku had become Kamen Rider Ryugen.

Saizou was dumbfounded at what he had seen. These little weaklings had turned into warriors using fruits. Fruits! He couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"What the hell are you?" He screamed at them.

"I am Gaim! This is my stage now!" Sho shouted.

"I am Baron! I've seen your power, now witness mine!" Kenji yelled.

"You may call me Ryugen! Take your best shot, because mine won't miss!" Riku called out.

"Sho-kun? Kenji-kun? Riku-kun?" Moka asked in awe. She couldn't believe humans could be capable of something like this. They had become armored warriors using padlocks!

"Alright you ugly bastard" Sho said, drawing the Musou Saber. "Let's see what you can do."

"You little shits!" Saizou yelled as he rushed forward. He threw a punch, attempting to flatten them, but they rolled out of the way in time, so his fist hit the ground. Sho and Kenji lunged forward, using their weapons to slash and stab at him while dodging his attempts to hit them. Saizou had more power, but had lost almost all of his speed in his transformation, so it was easy to dodge. While Saizou focused on Sho and Kenji, Riku pulled back the hammer of his gun and pulled the trigger, firing purple energy bullets at Saizou. The shots weren't lethal, but they hurt like a bitch, distracting Saizou enough so Sho and Kenji were able to strike his torso deep enough to draw blood.

"AAAHHH" Saizou screamed in rage and pain. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU SHIT-HEADS!" He slammed his hands together, creating a shockwave that blew the two back, Kenji flying towards Riku, and Sho flying past Moka, landing on the ground with a thud. The Musou saber had been knocked from his hand by the shockwave.

"OK, that hurt" Sho muttered as he stood up, shaking the dizzyness out of his head. He noticed something had gotten caught in weaponless hand. He opened it to reveal that he had somehow removed Moka's rosario. "Uh oh" he muttered as he remembered what Moka had told him earlier.

" _Oh, that's because of this rosario seal" Moka said, pointing to the cross hanging from her choker. "When it gets removed I turn into a really scary vampire" she said, with her hands dramatically raised like claws._

Moka only had a second of shock before she was surrounded by a dark aura. Day had turned to night as a swarm of black bats flew out of the sky and merged with Moka's form. Pink hair became silver and her fangs became more pronounced. Her skin became paler and her curves became much more pronounced. She opened her eyes and Sho was able to see her eyes had turned red and become slits.

This was Moka's true form. The S-Class monster. The vampire

"Holy shit" was the only thing Sho, Kenji, and Riku could say at this transformation. It was rather similar to Moka and Saizou's reaction to their own transformation earlier.

"No way," Saizou shouted, sheer power she was exuding knocking him out of his enraged state. "Those eyes, that demonic aura. You're... you're a… a.. a VAMPIRE!" Moka ignored him and turned towards Sho with a small glare, making him gulp.

"Hm, I've never seen anything like you before. Are you sure you're human?" Her voice was different. It lacked the bubbly quality it had before, now she sounded more dominant, mature and…. sensual.

"You'd be surprised what the humans can make when they put their mind to it" Sho replied.

"Fair enough" Moka said. She began to stretch slightly. "It's been so long since I've been out. This'll be a nice warm up." She turned towards Saizou and taunted "C'mon Orc, didn't you want to give me a kiss?"

Saizou roared and ran towards Moka, lunging at her. She spun, easily dodging the attack and letting loose a bone-crushing kick to the orc's back, sending him crashing through nearby tombstones. The orc was slow to get back on his feet, but once he did, he roared again in defiance.

"I don't give a shit if you are a vampire!" He screamed. "I'm gonna kill those punks, and then I'll make you my woman!"

"Make me your woman?" Moka scowled. "I doubt a monster as weak as yourself could make me fall down, let alone become your woman" She turned to face the three warriors. "How's about we finish this?" The three nodded as Saizou lumbered closer, the kick and wound slowing him down.

"Alright guys" Sho said. "Use your kicks."

"Got it" Riku said.

"Whatever" Kenji remarked.

The three pressed down the blades on their belts once, causing the belt to sound out again.

" _ **ORANGE SQUASH!/BANANA SQUASH!/BUDOU SQUASH**_

Energy began to gather around the warrior's right legs. Sho's was orange, Kenji's was a golden-yellow, and Riku's was a bright purple. Sho turned to Moka

"Follow our lead" he said. Moka smirked.

"Alright"

All four jumped into the air one after the other, the order being Riku, Kenji, Sho, then Moka. As they descended, they all called out in sequence.

"Ryugen Kyaku!"

"Cavaliend!"

"Burai Kick!"

"Know your place!"

The four landed their kicks on Saizou in sequence. The impact sent Saizou flying far away, becoming a twinkle in the sky while he screamed. The four landed on the ground with a soft thud, and Moka turned to the three boys. With the immediate crisis dealt with, they were able to get a better look at their transformed friend. She was even more beautiful without the rosario. The other Moka was gentle and cute, while this one was dangerous, with an aura of seductiveness. Sho thanked god they couldn't see his face, because he was sure he resembled a tomato.

"So," Moka said, her iron piercing gaze focused on them. "Just who are you three?" Sho was the first to crack.

"Fine," he sighed. "We're warriors known as Kamen Riders. Our job is to fight evil, whether it's evil humans or monsters who kill humans." Moka's eyes widened at that.

"We were sent here as part of a diplomatic mission" Riku continued from where Sho left off. "The Yggdrasill Corporation made a deal with the school's principal to send us here to help with monster-human relations."

"Basically," Kenji finished. "We're here to prove to monsters that humans aren't evil and we can get along. They gave us these belts," He pointed at the belt and the padlock. "Called the Sengoku Driver, and these things called Lockseeds. They basically give us the ability to go toe-to-toe with monsters"

"I see," Moka said as she narrowed her eyes. "And what about those names you called yourselves? Gaim, Baron, Ryugen?" Sho sighed at that.

"We're not the first to wield these armors." He said. "There were 3 others who used these belts before, and they decided to pass them on, including the titles."

Moka frowned slightly. Sho was slightly worried she wouldn't believe them and try to kick them in the head. He was relieved when she sighed.

"Your story sounds too good to be true, but considering how most humans refuse to believe monsters exist I have little room to talk." She walked over to Sho and plucked the rosario from his hand. "You all made the right choice to look after my other side. Don't mess it up"

With that, she reattached the rosario to her choker. A flash of light appeared, changing her back to the Moka that the others knew. She was asleep and fell towards the ground, but Sho was able to catch her. He let out a sigh before closing the lockseed on his belt, causing his armor to vanish. Kenji and Riku followed suit.

"I'll say this," Kenji said. "We're in for an interesting school year."

"You said it" Riku remarked.

* * *

"Wow!" Moka said in disbelief "So you guys are like superheroes!"

The four were sitting by some tombstones after Moka had come to. Sho and Moka had simultaneously apologized for the misunderstanding and forgave each other, Kenji and Riku smirking amusedly. Then they explained to her what they told the other Moka before she switched back.

"Hmm" Riku said. "I guess we are."

Moka looked at them thoughtfully for a moment, before deciding.

"I've decided, I'm gonna help you guys." They looked at her questioningly. "You guys are here to show humans aren't evil, so if we're friends, it'll show people you're telling the truth when you reveal your identities.

"You'd do that?" Sho asked with a slight blush.

"You guys saved me from Saizou" Moka said, smiling brightly. "It's only natural I help you guys out."

"Moka-chan..." Sho smiled back.

"Sho-kun…"

"Moka-chan…"

"Sho-kun…" Her eyes glazed over. "You smell nice."

"Uh… Moka-chan?" Sho's eyes widened as she suddenly grabbed him and sunk her fangs into his neck.

"NOT AGAIN!"

While this was happening, Kenji and Riku were off to the side, talking.

"Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be a regular occurrence?" Kenji asked.

"Her using him as a juice box, or them ignoring us?" Riku responded.

"Both."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an office in the school, a shadowy figure watched an image of our heroes saving Moka and finishing of Saizou

"So Takatora-san" the figure muttered "These are your chosen warriors." The figure stood up and walked towards the window, which overlooked the school. "Let's hope they will be able to weather the storm ahead."

 **And, finished. I hope you guys liked it. Please leave your comments and opinions, as well as any suggestions you might have. All ideas are welcome Until next time, this is Gokai Silver, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Schemes of the Succubus.

It was a few days after the Saizou incident, and Kenji was off by himself, skipping rocks into a lake by the school..

' _God I'm sick of dealing with that idiot'_ Kenji thought to himself. ' _We're here to deal with out-of-control monsters, not make goo-goo eyes at some vampire.'_ He tossed another rock at the lake. ' _I can't believe Sho and Riku believe that garbage. "Diplomatic Mission", what a bunch of bullshit. Like anyone would actually want to get along with these-'_ his thought was interrupted by a moan coming from nearby.

' _The fuck?'_ He thought as he went to investigate. He came upon a small clearing where there was a girl on her hands and knees, moaning. She had blue hair tied in a yellow ribbon, and wore a variant of the female student uniform, a yellow sweater vest instead of the jacket. Kenji was about to turn around and ignore her, but she moaned louder, clearly in pain. Kenji sighed to himself at this, and he approached her.

' _I hate being a good person sometimes.'_ "Hey, you OK? You need any help?" She turned to look at him. ' _Whoa, she's kinda hot. No! Focus dammit!'_

"I don't know" she spoke. "I'm having trouble getting up."

"Here, let me help" he picked her up, admittedly less gently than he should've, but she didn't comment. Without warning she pulled him in close, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her breasts against his chest. After a few seconds of awkwardness Kenji asked "Uh, can you let go of me?"

"Thank you for helping me" she said, ignoring his question. "You're Kenji Ryo aren't you?"

"Uh...yeah." Kenji replied, slightly weirded out by a random, though admittedly hot, girl hugging him. He had to keep reminding himself she was a monster, not a human, to keep him from blushing from the close contact.

"I heard about you and your friends. I didn't think you'd be so nice." The girl smiled, leaning in close. "My name's Kurumu Kurono. I hope we can become friends."

"I..er..well.." Kenji stammered slightly. This kind of situation was way out of his wheelhouse. He wanted to say something, but words escaped him at the moment. He avoided eye contact as he tried to keep his thoughts focused on the task at hand, not the two soft objects pressed up against him.

"Don't you think it's kind of rude not to look someone in the eyes during a conversation?" Kurumu asked, pouting playfully at him.

Kenji turned toward her and looked her in the eyes, planning on telling her to back off. Kurumu smirked slightly and prepared one of her most reliable spells.

"Charm!" she whispered almost silently as magic pulsed out of her eyes.

Kenji felt a strange pull towards Kurumu, telling him to focus on her and only her. He began to lean in, as if he was going to kiss her. Kurumu smirked and leaned in as well. Their lips were about to touch-

"Hey Jackass!" They were interrupted by Sho's voice."Where are you? Riku wants to go get lunch so he sent me to find your ass." Snapped out of the trance, Kenji pulled away and looked to where he heard Sho's voice come from. Sho walked into the clearing, and noticed Kenji and Kurumu's position. "Well, well, well" he chuckled, his grin threatening to split his face. "What do we have here? Am I interrupting something?"

"Well if you must know," Kenji growled. "I was being a good person and helping her to her feet. Weren't you the one who said we should be nice to people?"

"Being nice? Is that what they're calling it these days?" Sho smirked. "I never knew you had it in you. To be honest I'm proud." If looks could kill, Sho would be a bloody smear on the ground with how Kenji was glaring at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kenji denied. "Besides, shouldn't you be staring creepily at Pinky when you think no-one's watching?" Sho's smirk slid off his face.

"Shut the hell up!" Sho shouted. "And don't call Moka-Chan Pinky!"

"Why not?" Kenji said, smirking. "Pinky, Pinky Pinky!" Now it was Sho's turn to growl.

"Do you always have to be such a prick?"

"Only when dealing with a vampire-obsessed moron like you!"

"You wanna go asshole?" Sho rolled up his sleeves.

"It would be my pleasure. Someone should've knocked some sense into you a long time ago." Kenji replied. The two raised their fists and were about to scrap, when Riku's voice broke through the clearing.

"YOU MORONS HAVE ONE MINUTE TO GET OVER HERE, OR I AM LEAVING YOU TWO BEHIND!" The two stared silently for a moment, before dropping their hands.

"This isn't over orange-boy" Kenji said as he started to walk away. Sho waited before following, deliberately staying a few feet away from him.

"Oh not by a long-shot banana brains." Sho remarked as the two left the clearing. Once the two walked away, Kurumu, who had been struck silent by their arguing, finally spoke up.

"What just happened?"

* * *

After meeting back up with Moka and Ryo, the group made their way to the cafeteria and began eating. As the others chatted, Kenji began to ruminate on what had just happened.

' _It's a good thing Sho's so easy to rile up. I had no exit strategy until that moron stuck his nose into things. But what the hell was that back there? I've seen hot chicks all the time and none of them affected me like she did. One look in the eyes and I went from me to Sho in an instant. Is this a crush?'_ He shook his head. ' _No that can't be it. There's no way I'd fall for a damn monster, especially after-'_ His thoughts were interrupted for the second time that day, this time by Ryo continuously poking him in the gut. Kenji raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. There a reason you've been staring at your food for the last 5 minutes?" Ryo asked.

"He's probably thinking about his girlfriend." Sho remarked, snickering. Moka turned towards Kenji, eyes sparkling.

"You found a girlfriend? That's wonderful Kenji-kun!" She said, smiling genuinely. Kenji scowled.

"Don't listen to dumbass here. I was just helping a girl who fell get back to her feet. Nothing more, nothing less."

"That's not what I saw." Sho said in a singsong voice. "It looked like if I was 5 seconds later I would've caught you two kissing." Kenji once again glared at Sho, wishing his stare could kill people.

"Well for what it's worth," Ryo began, chuckling slightly. "I'm proud of you. I was worried when we came here that you wouldn't get along with anyone. Looks like my fears were unfounded."

"Not you too. And here I thought you were the smart one." Kenji groaned, putting his face into his hands. He turned towards Sho, who was still smirking. "Wipe that grin of your face blood-bag or I'll do it for you." Sho dropped his smirk, before kicking Kenji in the shin. "Ow!"

"Don't call me that." Sho said. Kenji just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Can we just drop this stupid conversation? I don't have a girlfriend, and I doubt I'll ever get one here." He turned back towards his food and began to eat. ' _Dammit. Should not have said that, now Pinky is-'_

"What do you mean you mean by that Kenji-kun?" Moka asked innocently.

' _Gonna ask me about it. Fuck!'_ From the way his eye began to twitch, Sho and Ryo could tell he was reaching his boiling point. "None of your business Moka." He said rudely.

"But-" Moka began.

"I said it's none of your fucking business blood-sucker!" Kenji exclaimed, finally snapping. He stood up and stomped away, leaving Moka stunned, Sho pissed, and Ryo worried. ' _I don't need this shit.'_ he thought as he exited the cafeteria.

* * *

Kenji stalked through the hallway, his standoffish demeanor and death-glare forcing everyone to give him a wide berth. Once he found an empty section of the school, he punched the wall in rage. "Fuck!" he shouted. A few seconds passed before his arm fell to his side, and he took a deep breath. He undid his bandana and let his hair fall down. As he ran his hand through it, he thought to himself. ' _Probably shouldn't have snapped like that. But goddammit those morons just keep pushing those buttons. What the hell was Takatora thinking, sending me here?'_ He sighed. ' _Nii-san, what would you do?'_ He then snorted derisively. ' _Probably slap me for insulting a woman.'_ He re-tied his bandana. ' _Might as well go and apologize. Pinky didn't deserve to be yelled at.'_ With that, he set out to reunite with his friends. Unfortunately, he didn't notice a pair of violet eyes watching him as he walked off.

* * *

"So uhh…." Moka began, not knowing what to say. The trio finished their lunch in awkward silence before leaving the cafeteria, and were now walking the hallway. "What was that about? Why was Kenji-kun so mad? Did I do something wrong?" She asked them sadly. Sho and Riku shared a look.

"No, it's not you." Riku spoke up. "Kenji….has a problem with monsters in general." Moka's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"It's personal" Sho replied. "He doesn't like to talk about it. Last time I brought it up he nearly skewered me."

"Oh" Moka said, before realizing something. "Wait, then why do you two constantly push his buttons? If his reasons are that personal, why go that far?"

"Because it's fun" Sho replied, smirking. Moka started glaring at him. Sho quickly crumbled and sighed. "I've known the guy for a few months, and if there's one thing he hates, it's pity. So me and Riku act like we normally would because otherwise he'd just get pissed. Well, more pissed than usual."

"He's right." Riku interjected. "Kenji, like a lot of people, can't stand being pitied. Usually he just fires back when we pull stuff like that."

"Then why did he snap like that?" Moka questioned.

"That's a good question." Riku mused. "Something must've been on his mind. Probably something to do with whatever happened earlier."

"I stand by what I said." Sho commented. "He had his arms around some blue-haired chick, and it looked like they were gonna kiss."

Whatever the other two might've replied to that statement with was interrupted with Kenji walked towards them. Kenji opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Kenji-kun!" Suddenly, Kurumu appeared and glomped him, forcing Kenji's head into her sizeable cleavage. And of course, the comments began to pour in.

"Whoa!"

"Look at those knockers!"

"Yeah, they're nearly as big as her head!"

"Who's she?"

"She's even hotter than Moka!"

"My god, no wonder the Americans call us all perverts." Sho muttered as he heard his classmates' perverse comments. All the while Kenji was struggling to extract himself from the marshmallows he found himself trapped in. He managed to extract himself, and glared at Kurumu.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He screamed at her. Kurumu started to tear up.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to thank you for helping me out earlier" she said. Kenji's eye began to twitch at her tears.

"It's alright, just please don't tackle me again." He said. ' _Dammit Nii-san, why did you have to give me your weakness for women's tears.'_ She immediately perked up.

"Ok!" She chirped. "So I was wondering," she began, starting to blush. "Would you like to spend some time together? I'd like to get to know you."

"The fuck?" was the only thing Sho and Riku could say to that question.

"Uh…." Kenji was panicking internally. ' _WHAT?! What do I do? What do I do?'_ Before he could think up a response, Kurumu looked into his eyes.

' _Last time I didn't use my full power, that was a mistake. Charm!'_ An invisible pulse of magic came from her eyes and entranced Kenji. His eyes became slightly cloudy and he smiled. Not a smirk like usual, a full on smile. Sho and Riku were so shocked by this, they froze in place.

"That sounds lovely" Kenji said, much gentler than his normal tone. Kurumu smiled and took his arm before the two began to walk off. As they passed, Moka spoke up.

"Kenji-kun" she began. Kenji barely registered her as he and Kurumu walked down the hallway and out of their view. "Sho-kun, Riku-kun, what just happened?" She turned towards them as she asked. Sho and Riku were still frozen in shock. "Sho-kun? Riku-kun?" The two finally unfroze and looked at each other before they both screamed.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

"Ok, does anyone have any idea why the FUCK that just happened?" Sho exclaimed as he paced back and forth. After Kenji and Kurumu disappeared, the trio attempted to follow them, but the trail had gone cold.

"I don't know" Moka said worriedly. "Why would Kenji-kun just ignore us like that?"

"Not that" Sho remarked. "I mean the part where A) a girl actually asked him out and B) he actually accepted."

"Hmm" Riku stroked his chin. "None of this situation makes any sense. Just who is that girl?"

"From what I overheard from those pervs as we were leaving, her name's Kurumu Kurono." Sho replied. "Apparently she's in the other class. Explains why we've never seen her."

"But why would she suddenly show interest in Kenji? And why would he reciprocate?" Riku questioned.

"Maybe she's into broody guys?" Sho shrugged. "As for why he'd reciprocate, maybe he's under a spell" he said jokingly.

"A spell?" Riku muttered. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet. "Of course! That would explain everything. He must be in a trance or something. But how did Kurumu do it? Is she a witch or something?" He started to pace back and forth, the gears turning in his head. Moka was contemplating the possibilities, when she heard a voice.

" _ **She's a succubus."**_ Moka's eyes widened and she looked around frantically.

"Did you guys hear that?" She said.

"Hear what?" They replied in tandem.

"It sounded like a voice."

" _ **It was me"**_ the voice said again. " _ **Look down."**_ Moka looked down and saw her rosario glowing slightly.

"My rosario!" She exclaimed. "Then that means….other me? Is that you?"

" _ **Yes, it's me. As I was saying, that Kurumu girl is a succubus. Most likely trying to build a harem, and the boy is her latest target."**_ Moka gasped at that and shot up.

"Guys! My rosario spoke to me!" She said frantically. The two raised an eyebrow at that. "Other me says Kurumu's a succubus!"

"Other Moka can speak to you? Interesting" Riku mused, before registering what else Moka said. "Wait, Succubus?!"

"Isn't that a sex demon?" Sho asked, turning towards Riku.

"Indeed." Riku said, nodding. "They feed on the energy created through sex, and are masters of seduction and illusion. It's said that if you're kissed by a succubus, you're forever in their thrall." Sho's eyes widened at that.

"Dude" he said. "Kurumu and Kenji were about to kiss when I found them this morning. What if that's what they're doing now?"

"Shit! You're probably right" Riku replied. "We need to find them and fast." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a padlock. This one was bulkier than the grape one, and had the pattern of a rose on it. He clicked it open and it unfolded while growing bigger, until it became a motorcycle. "Moka can ride with you" he said as he got on the bike.

"Right." Sho nodded as he pulled out his own lock, this one patterned after a sakura petal. He clicked it and just like the other one, it too became a motorcycle. Moka stared in wonder at the bikes.

"I...how does that work?" she asked, baffled.

"Y'know, I never thought to ask." Sho replied. "Now get on, we're wasting time." Moka nodded and got on the back of the seat after him. "Hold on tight." She nodded and did so. "Riku, let's roll." Riku nodded and the two started up their bikes. The bikes roared to life and they sped off into the woods.

* * *

Kurumu and Kenji walked to the spot where they had met earlier, an evil smile gracing Kurumu's face. ' _I love it when a plan comes together. With Kenji under my sway it won't be long until his friends fall to my charms as well.'_ She stopped walking once they neared the lake. "Isn't it beautiful Kenji-kun?" she asked.

"Yes" he said, still under her spell. "But not as beautiful as you."

"You're so sweet." she said. "But you know what would make this better?"

"What?"

"A kiss by the lake. Doesn't that sound romantic?"

"Indeed" he replied. Meanwhile, in his subconscious, Kenji was trying to resist the spell. ' _Goddammit, let me out of here you crazy bitch!'_ Against his will, Kenji leaned in to kiss her.

' _Perfect.'_ Kurumu thought as she leaned in as well. Their lips met and Kenji felt her power coursing through him, putting him fully under her thrall. His last thoughts before the spell was complete were a string of obscenities that quickly became incoherent. They stood there like that, kissing, for a bit before separating. They smiled at each other, Kurumu's filled with triumph, and Kenji's filled with false affection. Before they could continue, they were interrupted by the roar of engines. Riku, Sho and Moka rode into the clearing at high speed, before stopping a few meters away from them. They turned off the bikes and quickly got off them.

"Alright Kurumu" Sho said. "The jig is up. Step away from the moron."

"Kenji, get away from her!" Riku exclaimed. "She's a succubus!"

"So?" Kenji replied, raising an eyebrow.

"So?" Riku said. "She's trying to hypnotize you and make her your slave!"

"You're just jealous." Kenji remarked. "You know that no one as beautiful as her would ever look at either of you so you want to sabotage my chances with her."

"No," Moka denied. "We're trying to help you."

"Oh wonderful." Sho said, facepalming. He turned to Kurumu and asked her, deadpan. "You already kissed him didn't you?"

"Yup" Kurumu chirped happily. "And it was wonderful." Kenji turned back towards her and gave her a smile.

"Joy. Hey Riku, there any way to free someone under a succubus' spell?"

"From what I've read, either true love, or the death of the succubus in question can do it." Riku replied. Kenji immediately tensed, and pulled out his sengoku driver. He placed it on his waist and then pulled out his lockseed.

"Whoa" Riku said nervously. "No need to get hasty, it was just something I read in a book." Kurumu saw an opportunity and wrapped her arms around Kenji's arm, and feigned being afraid.

"Kenji-kun, you won't let them hurt me will you?" she asked. Kenji turned to her and gave her a tender look that of course made Sho want to throw up.

"Of course not." He turned towards them. "If you want Kurumu you'll have to go through me."

"Good." Sho said as he pulled out his sengoku driver. "It'll be fun to knock some sense into your head." He strapped it around his waist.

"I guess it can't be helped." Riku said as he placed his own driver on his waist. "You two will just kill each other if I don't participate. Moka, it's your job to make sure Kurumu doesn't run."

"Got it." Moka said, determined to help.

The trio held their lockseeds aloft and clicked them open, causing their respective arms to appear.

"HENSHIN!"

" _ **ORANGE/BANANA/BUDOU"**_

Kurumu stared in wonder as the mechanical fruits descended and the three placed their lockseeds on their drivers.

" _ **LOCK ON"**_

The standby music from before began to play, until they pressed down on the blade, opening the locks.

" _ **SOIYA!/COME ON! HAI!"**_

In a flash of light, the fruits descended and once again formed armor on the trio.

" _ **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!/ BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!/ BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU HA HA HA!"**_

"What the?" Kurumu questioned, baffled by the transformation. "What kind of monster are these three?"

"This is my stage now!" Sho called out.

"Take your best shot, mine won't miss!" Riku shouted.

"You've shown me your power, now I'll show you mine." Kenji stated calmly as he pointed his lance towards his comrades-turned-opponents.

The trio stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before the suddenly struck. Kenji lunged with the Banaspear, but was parried by Sho with the Daidaimaru. Riku fired a shot with the Budou Ryuhou, but Kenji used his shoulder pad as a crude shield, deflecting the shot. Kenji swung towards him, but Sho blocked it with the Musou Saber. The two were locked in a struggle until Kenji lashed out with a kick, striking Sho in the knee. Sho buckled slightly and Kenji pushed forward, until Riku fired a shot into his side just under his ribs. He pulled back and went into a stance, before re-engaging them in a three-way brawl. As this was going on, Moka ran over to Kurumu.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"Why?" Kurumu replied. "You have some nerve asking me anything, since it's your fault I'm doing this!"

"My fault? What are you talking about?"

"I had it all planned out. I'd come here and bring every male in the school under my thrall. It would be perfect, but you just had to get in my way! Now half the student body is fawning over you, ruining my plans to make this school into my harem!

"Wait what?" Sho and Riku interrupted as they heard that statement. Kenji took the opening and slashed them with his lance. They quickly refocused and counter-attacked.

"So I decided" Kurumu began, not acknowledging the interruption. "To get back at you for ruining my harem by destroying yours!"

"What?" Moka gasped, shocked at the accusation. "They're not my harem, they're my friends."

"Sure they are" Kurumu replied sarcastically. "I'll admit, it was harder to get Kenji under my sway than I hoped. He's the first male I've ever had to use my full charm on, but now he's completely under my control. And once he deals with the other two, they'll join me. Face it Akashiya, you've lost to the most beautiful girl in Yokai Academy!" At that moment, Kenji flew past them, and landed face down on the ground near them. He quickly got up and ran towards the other two.

"Take this!" He cried out as he pushed down on the blade on his driver.

" _ **BANANA SQUASH!"**_

"Spear Victory!" He shouted as yellow energy began to collect on the blade of the lance. He thrust forward, sending the energy forward in a spear-shaped beam. Sho responded by pressing down on his driver as well.

" _ **ORANGE SQUASH!"**_

"Daidai Ittou!" He called out as he slashed at the beam of energy. Orange energy flew from his sword in a slash, countering the yellow beam. He turned to Riku and said "Riku, Empty hand maneuver."

"Understood." Riku responded. Sho ran towards Kenji, and made a feint, moving his hands seemingly to strike from the right. Kenji moved to counter, but his hand was struck with shots from Riku, causing him to accidentally drop his weapon. Sho continued the swing, causing sparks to fly from Kenji's armor as he slashed. Sho dropped his weapons and grabbed onto Kenji's shoulderpad with his left hand. He then started punching him with his right.

"Get a hold of yourself you jackass!" He yelled as he continued punching. Kenji tried to punch him back, but Sho grabbed it, and headbutted him in response. "Do you realise what you're doing you stupid fucking moron?! You're that monster's bitch! Is that what you want? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! Remember what the Inves did to you! Remember your mother, your father, your brother! REMEMBER THE FAMILY THEY KILLED!" Kenji's arms fell limp to his sides.

"My...family" he said.

"Yes, your family. Remember that vow you made? 'I will never allow"

"I will never allow another innocent to be harmed by monsters as long as I draw breath" Kenji finished, his voice slightly strained.

"Riku-kun?" Moka asked, concerned. "Is that true? Did Kenji's family really…?" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes" Riku replied bluntly. Moka gasped.

"Now what are you gonna do Kenji?" Sho asked. "Are you just gonna stand there and be a puppet to that big-breasted-bluenette-bimbo? Or are you gonna stand up and be a Kamen Rider?" Kenji was silent. "What are you? A puppet, or a Kamen Rider? ANSWER ME!"

"It's useless." Kurumu said smugly. "No-one can break out of a succubus' spell once they've been kissed."

"I'm…" Kenji began, fighting the control. "I'm…" He pushed Sho away and began to hold his head. "I'm…" Memories began to run through his head. Him playing with his parents as a child. His brother reading to him. Going on walks with them through Zawame City. The Inves invasion. Him standing in front of 3 bodies covered in white sheets. Him standing in a graveyard in the rain, staring at 3 tombstones. "I am…" He stood straight, and raised his head up as he cried out to the heavens. "I AM KAMEN RIDER BARON!" He turned towards Kurumu, picked up his lance and glared at her so intensely, she could feel it through his helmet.

"No…" Kurumu denied in shock. "That's impossible, he broke through my spell. How? How?!"

"It's simple." Sho said as he picked up his weapons and moved to stand beside Kenji. "You made one crucial mistake."

"You messed with our friend." Riku finished the statement as he walked to stand on Kenji's other side.

"You shouldn't have fucked with my head." Kenji said. "Cause now I'm gonna fuck you up."

"Grrrrr…" Kurumu growled. "How dare you? I go through all this trouble, I create all these plans, and you throw them aside like they were nothing?! Screw subtlety!" Suddenly, wings grew out of her back, her nails extended into claws, and a tail poked out from under her skirt. "I'm going to punish you!" Her wings began to flap, and she took to the air.

"Alright guys, alpha formation." Sho said. Before he could attack, Kenji held his hand out in front of him. "Kenji?"

"This is my fight" he stated bluntly. "Don't interfere."

"Alright," Sho said, cracking a smirk under his helmet. "Just don't get pissed when I pull your ass out of the fire."

"Bitch please," Kenji said. He removed the banana lockseed from his driver, causing his outer armor and to disappear. He pulled out another lockseed, this one styled after a mango. He clicked it open. Another zipper appeared in the sky and a large mechanical mango descended from it.

" _ **MANGO!"**_

He placed it on the driver and locked it in.

" _ **LOCK ON!"**_

He pressed down on the blade and the mango split apart and landed on his head, forming armor.

" _ **COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!"**_

Instead of the silver armor of banana arms, this armor was red and yellow.. The chest piece was red, with yellow forming the lower center and neck sections. His shoulder pads were red with yellow sections, modeled after a sliced mango, protruding from the center. On his back a yellow, two-section caped flowed down to mid-thigh. The silver back of his helmet was replaced with a yellow back, also modeled after a sliced mango, and featured a mohawk and two curved horns that pointed down towards his chin. In his hand was a large mace with a spiked tip. The head of the mace was, like his shoulders and helmet, patterned after a diced mango. This was the Mango Punisher. Kaito hefted the mace onto his shoulder, and made a 'come get me' gesture towards Kurumu.

"If you think changing fruits will help you, you're wrong!" she yelled as she descended, aiming to slash him. She was given a rude awakening when, much faster than she thought he could move with his heavier weapon, he swung the mace into her side, launching her into a nearby tree. She stood up, holding her side, and flew towards him again, this time attempting to lash at him with her tail.

"Nice try." Kaito said as her tail merely bounced off his shoulder pad, barely affecting him. He swung with the mace again, though this time Kurumu was able to dodge the swing. She flew straight up until she was a good 10 feet above them.

"Try and get me up here!" she taunted. Suddenly, she was struck out of nowhere and started falling. Kenji turned and saw Sho and Riku aiming at her with their weapons.

"I thought I said to stay out of this?"

"You did, but she was just too easy a target." Sho replied. Kurumu landed on the ground with a thud. She stood up again, seemingly unaffected by her large fall, and attacked again. This time Kenji jabbed her in the stomach with the point of his mace, knocking her back.

"You're persistent aren't ya?" Kenji said. "Let's see if you're so persistent after this." He pushed down on the blade of his driver 3 times.

" _ **MANGO SPARKING!"**_

He swung the mace around, gathering energy into it that formed into a giant projection of the mace's head. He swung down towards Kurumu, the projection following his movement. Kurumu tried to run, but her injuries caught up to her and all she could do was stare in terror at the descending mace.

"Punish Mash!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kurumu screamed in fear.

 **BOOOOM!**

A cloud of dust and debris flew up when Kenji's mace made impact. The others were slightly concerned he may have gone too far, but their concerns were assuaged when the cloud of debris cleared. Kenji had moved, driving his mace into the ground mere inches from Kurumu. The shockwave from the attack had gouged a trench in the earth, stretching far behind her. Kurumu looked at him in fear and curiosity.

"I'm giving you one chance." Kenji said, answering her unasked question. "One chance. You abandon this stupid harem plan for good. Got it?" Kurumu nodded frantically. "Good." As she stood up, he grabbed her by the throat. "And you get a single warning. If I hear about you doing this to anyone else, or if you come after me, Pinky, Blood-bag, or Brainiac, I will kill you myself." He let go and let her collapse to ground. She had fainted in fear. He closed the lockseed, causing his armor to disappear and sighed. "I hate being nice." He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. As he walked by the others, he spoke. "I'm taking her to the infirmary, then I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." As he walked away, Sho, Riku and Moka looked at him in a combination of relief, exasperation, and bafflement.

"Why is Kenji-kun taking her to the infirmary? She hypnotized him and tried to kill you guys!" Moka exclaimed. Sho just turned towards Riku.

"His brother?" he asked.

"His brother." Riku responded, nodding.

"What the heck does that mean?" Moka asked. The two looked at each other before responding in unison.

"Not our place to tell."

"Of course not." Moka said, pouting. Sho was tempted to tell her by how adorable she looked, but a discreet elbow to the ribs from Riku stopped him.

"C'mon." Riku said. "We should probably get going." With that, the two kamen riders, and their vampire companion walked back to the school.

* * *

As the new day started, Riku Sho and Moka met up near the dorms.

"How's Kenji-kun doing?" Moka asked.

"No idea" Sho responded, shrugging. "By the time we got back to the dorm room, he was dead asleep. And he was gone when we woke up."

"I hope nothing happened to him" Moka said worriedly. "You don't think he might still be affected by Kurumu's spell do you?"

"If he is I'll be sure to give him another beating." Sho said cockily, cracking his knuckles.

"Like you could even come close to me when I'm not under some spell" A voice near them spoke out. The turned and saw Kenji standing there. "Sup." He said nonchalantly.

"So where'd you go off to this morning?" Riku asked.

"I was hungry so I decided to get an early breakfast." Kenji replied.

"Kenji-kun," Moka pouted. "You shouldn't go off without telling anyone where you're going." Her face then changed into one of concern. "Are you O.K? After yesterday…"

"I'm fine." Kenji said. As if on cue, all three raised their eyebrows disbelievingly. "I mean it. I'm fine. I got my pound of flesh from Kurumu from messing with me, and she's not gonna pulling anymore crap."

"I'm glad to hear that." Moka said. "But I was talking about…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"My family?" Kenji finished for her. She nodded. He sighed at that. "I really don't know what to tell you. I miss them. A lot. And I'm still pissed off about it. But I shouldn't take that out on you guys. I'm sorry about snapping at you yesterday Pinky." His teasing smirk told her it wasn't meant as an insult. "I've had to deal with a lot of crap in the past year, not helped by me being shipped off to a school full of monsters. And I'm gonna say it right here, I don't trust monsters." At Moka's sad look, he clarified. "Present company excluded. And I think this mission's gonna turn out bad. But since I'm stuck here, might as well try I guess?"

"Don't tell me you're going soft on me Ryo?" Sho said with a smirk.

"How about we go five rounds and we see just how soft I've gotten Blood-bag?" Kenji replied, lightning sparking between their eyes.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Sho remarked.

"You say that like I care." Kenji snarked. Riku sighed at this.

"Looks like everything's back to normal" he muttered. He took a look at his watch and said "C'mon guys, we need to get to class." As they were about to head inside, they heard a voice.

"KENJI-KUN!" Suddenly, Kurumu popped out of nowhere and glomped him, once again shoving his head into her breasts. Riku and Sho immediately pulled out their lockseeds, ready to fight. Kenji on the other hand, was trying not to suffocate. He managed to extricate himself from her cleavage.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?!" He screamed. "GET OFF ME!" She did so, and instead of being put off by his tone, smiled brightly at him. "The hell do you want Kurumu? I thought I told you to stop with this harem shit?"

"And I am." Kurumu chirped. "I merely wanted to spend the day with my destined one."

"Destined one?" the four questioned in unison.

"Yup. I've been looking for my destined one for a while now. It's why I wanted to build a harem here, so I could find him. But imagine my luck when I found him without even needing to put my full plan into action."

"Riku," Kenji began. "Is there any truth to what she's saying, or is she fucking with us?"

"From what I remember, Succubi do have something called a "mate of fate" or something like that. The book I read didn't go into detail about it." Riku replied.

"Ok, so you're telling the truth." Kenji said. "But why me? You do remember that you tried to brainwash me and I beat the crap out of you right?"

"Sure we had a rocky start," Kurumu conceded. "But I've never met someone who made me feel the way I do with you Kenji-kun. Not to mention someone as strong, noble, or kind."

"Noble? Kind? We talking about the same guy here?" Sho snarked.

"Of course." Kurumu said indignantly. "He was strong enough to break out of a succubus' kiss, something I've never heard done before with sheer willpower. He fights for a noble goal of defending the innocent to make sure they don't feel his pain, and after all that I did to him, he spared me and even took me to be healed." She began to blush. "Who wouldn't fall for a guy like that?" Sho faced Moka and Riku and began to do the 'she's crazy' motion. Kenji on the other hand just looked at Kurumu blankly, before turning around and walking towards the school.

"I'm not dealing with this shit." He muttered as he walked away. The others quickly followed, Sho laughing his ass off at this recent development. As they left, Kurumu began to monologue.

"I'm not surprised you feel that way Kenji-kun. Especially after what I did. But I promise, I will make you fall for me without using my succubus abilities. This I swear!"

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU KURUMU!" Kenji yelled. "SHUT UP!"

 **Silver: Well, I finally got it done. It took 2 years, the death of my old laptop, at least 3 total restarts, multiple bouts of depression, and a swift kick in the ass by my colleagues, but I finally got chapter 2 under my belt. I deeply apologize for the incredibly long wait, but I hope you all enjoy. A heartfelt shoutout Gokai-red, without whom I wouldn't even be close to actually getting this done. And worry not true believers, updates on this story will not take nearly as long, I promise. That's all I have to say for now, so remember to please leave your thoughts and comments. And if you have suggestions, OC ideas etc, please send them to makeitshowy at . Thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
